2, 4, 6, Greaaat
2, 4, 6, Greaaat, incorrectly titled 2,4,5 Greaaat by some sources, is the fifteenth episode of Season 10: March of the Oni of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship and 154th episode overall. The title is a wordplay on "2, 4, 6, 8", which is a common chant used in cheerleading. When the School of Friendship starts their own buckball team, and much to Rainbow Dash's chagrin, she is asked to coach the team's cheerleaders. Meanwhile, Chen decided to stop the Ninja by bringing the own set of cheerleaders. Production This episode was released on Youku's on-demand service in China on July 5, 2019, thirty-six days ahead of its scheduled premiere on Discovery Family. It was also released on the Discovery Family GO! mobile app on August 3, 2019, and on iTunes on August 4. Plot Our own buckball team This episode starts when Kai and Cole are playing dodgeball at the School of Spinjitzu. Unsurprisingly, one of the students, Jake, got injured by accident. Felix went to comfort him as he got injured. The students answered why Jake never played any sports, including dodgeball, so the duo, Jay and Zane decided for Jake to choose the suitable game he wants. Meanwhile, in Equestria, Twilight Sparkle informing Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Snails that Princess Celestia has started her own buckball team at the School for Gifted Unicorns and she wants the first game to be between her team and the School of Friendship team. She tells them they will each help coach the team, and that Rainbow Dash will help as well. The overeager Rainbow Dash mistakenly believes she will coach the team, however, Twilight instead wants her to do something even more important: coach the cheer squad. Rainbow's enthusiasm noticeably disappears after this news. Rainbow Dash is adamantly against her task and questions the importance of cheerleading, but Twilight is certain she is perfect for the job. Assistant coach Snips is even more certain of Twilight's decision, having realized how profitable selling buckball merchandise can be after visiting the Buckball Hall of Fame in Appleloosa. Coaching the cheer squad Inside the school, Rainbow Dash meets with the cheer squad members: Yona, Ocellus, Smolder, and cheer ponies Shimmy Shake and Lighthoof. When they demonstrates the routine they have been working on, Yona's stomping throws off Shimmy Shake and Lighthoof's rhythm, Smolder shows no enthusiasm for cheering, and Ocellus' cheers are too quiet. The squad looks to Rainbow Dash for guidance and improvement, but Rainbow shows very little interest in being a cheerleading coach, as she would rather coach an actual team. When she leaves, Snips catches up with her and tries to convince her to coach the squad properly—mainly so he can make a profit from selling buckball souvenirs. However, Rainbow still refuses to coach, dismissing cheerleading in sports as unimportant, and tells Snips to coach the squad himself. Back on the field, Rainbow Dash observes Snails' bizarre coaching practice with the buckball team. When the cheer squad appears after a failed practice session with Snips, Smolder tells Rainbow to do what Twilight told her to do, but Rainbow continues to shirk responsibility and have others coach the squad for her. Snails, in a rare moment of wisdom, advises Rainbow Dash to look to her friends for help, and Rainbow begrudgingly acquiesces. Who cares about cheering? Following Snails' advice, Rainbow Dash goes to her friends for help in coaching the cheer squad. Pinkie Pie provides a party cannon, Rarity provides brand-new cheerleading uniforms, Applejack and Big McIntosh provide bales of hay, and Rainbow herself brings a rhyming dictionary from the school library. She tries again to leave, but the squad tells her that Fluttershy and Pinkie want them to debut their new cheer routine the next day in order to get the team excited for the upcoming game. However, Rainbow tells the squad to figure things out for themselves. The next day, Rainbow Dash continues to watch Fluttershy and Pinkie coach the buckball team. When the cheer squad appears to debut their new routine, it is just as clumsy and uncoordinated as when they first started due to Rainbow's overall lack of direction. Later inside the school, Rainbow's continued dismissal of cheerleading upsets Yona to tears and causes Shimmy Shake, Lighthoof, and Ocellus to quit the squad. Smolder angrily chastises Rainbow for not giving coaching a proper effort, mentioning that she was excited to be on the squad when she learned Rainbow was going to be the coach. Realizing what a poor coach she has been, Rainbow Dash comes up with an idea to fix things. She has Snips gather the squad on the buckball field, where Rainbow Dash apologizes and says even though she does not care about cheerleading, the squad does, and Rainbow cares about the squad. To that end, she resolves to help them improve their routine. With Rainbow's guidance, Yona learns to stomp in time with Shimmy Shake and Lighthoof's dancing, Ocellus cheers more loudly with a megaphone, and Smolder adds just the right amount of smoke effects with her smoke breath. Two, four, six, great! On the day of the buckball game between Twilight and Celestia's schools, Rainbow Dash is just as nervous to see the results of her coaching efforts as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are. The cheer squad debuts their new and improved cheering routine during halftime, and thanks to Rainbow's help, it is successful and met with great applause from the crowd. Though Twilight's team ultimately loses to Celestia's team, Rainbow Dash is immensely proud of the cheer squad. Twilight feels vindicated in that she was right all along about Rainbow being the perfect pony to coach the squad, and she conveys the lesson that Rainbow does not have to care about something that other ponies like as long as she cares about the ponies who like it. Cast *Antonia - Bryanna Drummond *Announcer - Richard Ian Cox *Chen - Ian James Corlett *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Chloe - Marÿke Hendrikse *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Chad - Ryan Beil *Caralisa Todd - Dewyn Dalton *Eyezor - Michael Donovan *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Felix - Giles Panton *Faith - Kathleen Brrr *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jake - Nicholas Holmes *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kapau - Alessandro Juliani *Kimberly Walker - Shannon-Chan Kent *Lil’ Nelson - David Reynolds *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Lighthoof - Kelli Ogmundson *Maggie - Erin Matthews *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ocellus - Dewyn Dalton *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Skylor - Heather Dorekson *Snips - Lee Tokar *Snails - Richard Ian Cox *Smolder - Shannon-Chan Kent *Shimmy Shake - Diana Kaarina *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Yona - Katrina Salisbury *Zane - Brent Miller *Zugu - Brian Dobson Transcript *2, 4, 6, Greaaat (Transcript) Trivia *This is the sixth appearance of buckball after "Buckball Season" "True Potential", "How to Build a Dragon", "Saving Faith", and "Common Interest". *The butterfly wings made an appearance again since "The Chosen One". *This is the third episode Princess Celestia uses her Royal Canterlot Voice after "Dead Man’s Squall" and "Between Dark and Dawn". *Chad and Maggie appears in this episode, since The LEGO Ninjago Movie. This time, they were voiced by Ryan Beli and Erin Matthews. **This marks the second time "Boo Lloyd" is heard, this time Lloyd getting angry of this song instead of making it popular by playing this song on the radio. *Clouse mentions Aspheera, as she is one of the greatest sorceress, aside from him. This may be a reference to the next season. *This episode marks the debut appearance of Jake, although this character makes a full debut in the original Ninjago episode, "Snaketastrophy". *This is the second episode where some episodes of two Seasons is at the same time. This episode was aired along with "The End of the Rainbow" and "How to Grow a Flower". Gallery 2,4,6,Greaaat_Title_Card.png